Of Angels and Demons
by Fallen Iceangel
Summary: DISCONTINUED A BuffyBeyblade crossover. What would you do if your children were kidnapped from you? What would you do if they were
1. Chapter 1

This is the first Beyblade/Buffy crossover EVER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

The first chapter is purely Buffy and told from Willows POV of what happened. Kennedy lives with Willow who still lives with Buffy and Dawn. Xander and Andrew got together and they live in an apartment in town and Spike lives in a cave he found in the forest. This takes place two years after the whole 'First Evil' thing.

I don't own Buffy, Angel, or Beyblade.

It happened so fast. They came right before sunrise. I was asleep when the crash of the front door being knocked in woke me. I instantly scrambled out of bed, Kennedy beside me. We had run down the stairs just in time to see twenty or so men in black uniforms pile into the room.

They looked up at us, their faces covered by masks. One of them grabbed a stunt grenade and threw it up at us. Whoever they were they were prepared. I managed to put a spell on myself but it was too late. The spell kept me conscious but I was unable to move. The Uniformed Men (U.M) ran up the stairs past us and charged in Buffy's room. They came out with a struggling Buffy and I saw one of them putting an empty syringe away.

I looked at Kennedy to see she was unconscious but other wise fine. Buffy's struggles had started to weaken as the drug kicked in. The U.M dragged her down the stairs and out the front door. One of them turned to Kennedy and me. He asked the one I assume the leader something in Russian. The leader shook his head, saying something back in Russian.

I heard Dawn scream as one of the U.M went into her room. The man dragged Dawn, still in her Scooby Doo nightshirt, into the hall with us. She looked at Kennedy in horror. I told her, through telekinesis, that she was just stunned. Dawn's eyes flickered over to me.

"What's going on!" Dawn asked, frightened.

'I don't know, Dawnie.'

Three of the U.M turned to us and sneered down at us. The leader yelled some instructions to the three. The one with Dawn threw her over his shoulder and started down as another did the same to Kennedy and me. They took us outside to a van where they had loaded an unconscious Buffy, strapped to a gurney. The lead motioned our captors to another van where we too were strapped down. The other van pulled away while we were being secured. Shortly after, I felt the jolt as the van started moving.

Suddenly, we heard a crash and the van screeched to a halt. We heard yelling and grunts of pain up front.

The van door slid open and Andrew appeared. He smiled weakly but reassuringly at us as he climbed in and started to untie us as Spike and Xander fought off the U.M. One of the U.M managed hit Spike with the butt of his gun. Spike stumbled back in surprise before growling and turning vamp. The U.M backed off, shocked at seeing his first vampire. Andrew, apparently stronger than I ever gave him credit for, carried me then Kennedy to Xander's car. We were safely in just as the U.M opened fire on Spike and Xander. Xander dived into the car just in time to dodge the bullets and Spike didn't bother dodging and took down the closest U.M. Andrew started the car, wheels squealing, and drove away. The roof thudded as Spike jumped onto it.

"Xander! Do you know what the Hell is going on?" I demanded, my control over my body slowly coming back.

"Not really sure, Will." Xander said, looking out the window to see if we were being followed. "We got a call from the Initiative saying that some foreign company thing was out to get the slayers children. They kidnapped Faith's kid yesterday.

"That's terrible!" Dawn said, looked horrified.

"But Buffy's not pregnant." I said, just as the car door beside me opened. I screamed in surprise as Spike jumped in and slammed the door back. My scream had woken Kennedy who looked up at us dazed. I leaned over to her, smiling softly, and wiped a lock of hair from her forehead.

"Sorry." He said, settling down beside me. "Where's Buffy?"

"I don't know. Those guys took her somewhere before you guys came."

"Turn this car around! I'm not leaving without Buffy!" Spike snapped at Andrew causing the car to swerve. I swear that kid is still so paranoid.

"Spike, you getting burnt to a cinder is not going to help Buffy!" Xander snapped back. "Besides, we don't even know where she is."

"Then you had better find her!"

"We are going to find her! We just need some help!"

"From who!"

"The Initiative."

"Great. Those buggers!"

"Well, 'those buggers' are the only ones who can help us!" Xander snapped back. "Pull over." He told Andrew.

Andrew pulled over and Xander got out and popped open the trunk.

"Get in." He told Spike.

"Bleeding Hell." Spike growled at Xander but got in. "I'm going to make you pay dearly for this, Harris." He growled before closing the lid with a bang.

"Hit the bumps." Xander told Andrew as he got back into the car. Andrew frowned over at him.

"No, Xander." I scolded.

"Just a few?"

"No."

Andrew smiled softly at the light bickering as Xander pouted. We drove towards the park where the secret entrance to the Initiative Labs was hidden. We parked in front of the woods and gave Spike a blanket to find from the sun in. When we came to the entrance, Riley was waiting for us along side Faith and Conner. I had only met Conner once before but I was surprised when he married Faith but like father like son I guess. Both fell for a slayer.

I asked what had happened to their son.

"These men dressed in black burst through our windows. They tried to hold us at gun point while they off ran with Kai..."

"Kai?"

"Our son. But we ignored the threat even when they did fire. We had taken down 5 of them before the turned the gun on Kai… We let them lock us in closet so they wouldn't hurt him. We got out as soon as they were off our floor and went after them but as soon as we caught up to them at the airport they started firing into the crowds. They said if we followed that they would kill everyone even Kai if need be. We had to back off. Then Angel got a call from these Initiative men and they brought us here." Conner explained, anger and fear hidden in his steady voice.

"Is Angel here?" Dawn asked.

"No. He stayed in L.A. Said he had a feeling about something and wanted to check it out." 

We found Faith talking to someone I think was a general of some sort. They gave Kennedy some coffee and a doctor looked her over. The General sat us down and started explaining what he knew.

A secret organization with the cover as a company called Biovolt had broken into their database and stole all the information they had on the slayer and her friends. It had taken them months to track down the organization and find their motives. They plan on making a new race of humans with super senses and void of all emotion with the exception of Hate and Anger. Their goal is World Domination.

"They're going to turn my son into a monster." Faith demanded, jumping out of her seat with fury in her eyes. Conner tried to calm her down even though he had the same looking in his own eyes.

"Not if we stop them in time." The Riley said, determination in his voice. "The last thing we want is another Adam Incident." Yes, he referred to it as the 'Adam Incident'. Not the 'Time-We-Almost-Destroyed-The-World' Incident, or the 'The-Time-We-Created-A-Half-Demon-Half-Human-Half-Machine- That-Cuts-Up-Little-Boys-In-The-Park' Incident, or even 'The-Time-We- Screwed-Up-Majorly' Incident.

"Our sources have tracked the Organization into the nearby desert." The lights dimmed and a projection appeared on the white board behind him. It was a shot of a military base with three buildings surrounded on all sides by a tall metal fence with barbed wire at the top. The General drew out a collapsible metal rod from his pocket and pointed at one of the buildings in the shot.

"This is what we believe to be the main Lab. This is the most likely place to find your friend." He pointed to the next building. "This is what we know to be the hanger. They keep all their motivational means here along with their artillery. The other building is soldier quarters. The fence is eight feet high and electric. Yes, son?"

Xander had raised his hand.

"How can you be sure?"

"We had one of our best scouts check it out." The General gestured toward a man who was leaning against the far way in the dark. I had completely missed him, as did all of the other Scoobies with the exception of Spike who scoffed. The man was thin and pale with purple hair.

"We'll set out tonight and Riley?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Can you get these girls some proper clothes."

It was then I realized that Dawn, Kennedy, and me were still in our nightshirts. We were taken to a locker room and given white tank tops, camouflage pants, and boots. The fabric was itch and either too loose or too tight in places but we were thankful to be out of the loose shirts that had been our only garb.

When we were fully dressed Riley lead us down to the 'Mess Hall' as he called it. It was a large room with rows of long tables. It was mostly empty except for a few men on the other side, playing cards. Riley had what was left over of breakfast to us.

"We should call Giles." Dawn said, poking at her pancakes. "He might know what to do."

"It's worth a try. He could get the Council to send help. What good is Buffy to them if she can't slay?" Xander said, pushing his pancakes away.

"I suppose." I said thoughtfully. "But then again, when was the Council ever been a help?"

"Good point."

"But Giles might be able to help! He could help us plan or something."

"I'll call." I promised.

"The phones are this way." I started as the purple haired man from before appeared behind me.

"Thank you." I said, coming over my surprise enough to smile slightly at the man. Warning shots went off in my head as I looked him over quickly. There was something not right about him…

'I have a bad feeling about this guy.' I silently told the others. I saw their eyes flicker over to him before turning back to their food, not wanting him to know they had looked.

He lead me to a small dark office where there was a phone on the desk.

"So, you're the Slayer's friend?" He asked, holding the door open for me.

"Yeah. We're all her friends." I answered, walking to the desk.

"Have you ever helped her slay?" 

"A couple of times, yeah." I picked up the phone and put it to my ear and held it there between my head and shoulder. 

"So you've staked a vampire?" He asked, leaning over the desk casually.

"A few." My tone hinted at my annoyance but apparently, he didn't get that hint.

"What's you name?"

'Please go away!' I thought angrily at him. I was seriously disliking him.

"Willow. The lines ringing, can I have some privacy?"

"Of course." He headed to the door but paused. "By the way, my name is Boris."

"Okay. Bye." He closed the door. "Finally." I breathed.

"Hello?" Giles answered after 4 rings.

"Giles!" I said happily, a sense of joy and relief filling me and hearing my old friend's voice.

"Willow? What a wonderful surprise. I wasn't expecting you to call."

"I wasn't expecting to call either. Giles, something has happened to Buffy." I feel the worry radiating over the phone.

"What? Another demon trying to reopen the Hellmouth?"

"No. She's been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" 

"By some organization called Biovolt. They want to use her as a way to make a new races of people and take over the world."

"Good God!" He exclaimed on the other end.

"They even kidnapped Faith's son. Dawn, Xander and me thought that maybe you might could get the Council to send help or something."

"The Council is unable to do anything. They're all dead."

"What!"

"A week ago, someone broke into their library and stole all the information on the current Slayers, then blew up the building with everyone inside. We only found out that this information was missing today when we finally cleared enough of the rumble."

"Everyone was killed? You think it was the same people?"

"It's very likely. Do you know where they have Buffy?"

"In a military base in the desert. The Initiative is here and helping us."

"The Initiative?"

"Yeah. They were going to kidnap Dawn, Kennedy, and me too, but the Initiative warned Xander and he, Spike, and Andrew saved us. The Initiative plans to raid the base tonight and save Buffy and Faith's son, Kai."

"I won't be there in time to help. The trip will take at most two days. The plane trip and paperwork for suddenly leaving." His voice held a note of irritation.

"Okay. Just get here as soon as you can. And Giles?"

"Yes?"

"There's this really creepy man here called Boris. He was asking me questions about Buffy and slaying and I'm getting a really bad vibe off him. I don't think we can trust him." I kept my eyes on the door and kept my senses focused to make sure this Boris wasn't listening in.

"Just stay away from him. He may be a spy." Giles warned. "The last thing we need is for them to know more people are coming to help."

"You think so?"

"Willow, in this day and age, almost everyone is a kind of vampire. They hide behind a human face when really there's a demon lurking underneath. That demon will either be good or bad so be careful."

"Thanks," I said, feeling a smile tugging at my lips. "Bye, Giles." 

I sighed as I hung up the phone. Buffy had once told him that he only comes to visit when the world's about to end and here I was calling as the bearer of bad news. I opened the door to see Boris waiting outside. I almost jumped, having not realized I had let my senses drop after I hung up the phone.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew your way back to your friends." He explained, smiling at him.

"I'm fine. I've been in here before but thanks for the offer." I saw his eyes darken for a moment but he shrugged it off.

"Well, if you need help, I'm here." He nodded to me and walked off.

'Giles was right. A human face with a demon underneath.' I thought as I made my way to where I had left the others. They were waiting at the same table.

"Spike. You're bleeding on the table. Let someone get those bullets out!" Dawn said, trying to reason with a bleeding Spike.

"No." Stubborn as always.

"Spike. You can't help Buffy if you have bullet wounds. They'll distract you." I said, coming up to them. The blonde vampire thought for a moment before nodding.

"Fine. But you do it. I don't trust any of those soldier boys and droopy boy over here."

"Fine. We'll do that later." I assured him before turning my attention to the others gathered around. "Giles said he can be here in two days."

"But we're going after Buffy tonight!"

"I know but it's the best he can do. Plus, there's something else. Someone broke into the Council's library and stole all the information on Buffy and Faith."

"Someone's doing their research." Xander said, bitterly.

"Is the Council sending help?"

"They're dead. Whoever stole the information set a bomb that killed everyone in the building."

"These guys mean business then."

"Of course they mean bloody business. They come into Buffy's house. Throw grenades. Shot at you. And they've shot into a crowded airport. If it wasn't about business they'd be bloody demons." Spike scoffed.

"Come on, Spike. The bullets are making you cranky." Dawn said, standing and taking Spike's arm to lead and me away from the table.

We searched until we found a private room with a cot and a chair. I got Spike to lay down and Dawn went to get the disinfectant, a knife, and bandages.

"I thought vampires could heal instantaneously."

I turned to see Boris leaning in the doorframe.

"They heal faster if the object making the wound is removed." I answered shortly, turning back to Spike to peel the blood covered shirt off his back.

"But with stakes you stab them and pull it back out and they die." I winced as I heard him come closer.

"But a stake leaves splinters. That's why only wooden stakes work. Stab a vampire with a metal stake and you get a really pissed off vampire."

"What about ..."

"Hey, you bloody git." Spike suddenly snapped. "Why don't you get out of here cause you're already pissing off a vampire." He glared over his shoulder, flashing a fang at Boris to emphasis his point.

Boris's eyes darken to a point where there was no doubt in my mind that I couldn't trust the man. He turned without saying a word and left, bumping into Dawn on the way out.

"I'm guessing I missed something." Dawn said as she set the supplies aside and handed me the knife.

"Dawn, stay away from him." I instructed before turning back to Spike.

"From who?"

"Boris. The man who just walked out of here." Making a cut across a wound. "Spike, I'm going to have to cut the area around the would and gouge the bullet out."

"He's one of the bads?" Dawn went on.

"I don't trust him."

"Neither of us do." Spike said, hissing as I dug the knife in under the bullet and started levering it out.

"I'll warn Xander and Andrew." Dawn said before leaving. I smiled, knowing she really left due to this make-shift surgery.

"Come, Red. Don't have all day." Spike grimaced.

The sun had just gone down as we prepared to raid the base. The Initiative had their guns locked and loaded and the jeeps were ready. Spike was already waiting inside a jeep. I pulled Dawn aside just before we left.

"Dawn. I want you to stay here."

"But..."

"No buts. It's too dangerous. If you got killed Buffy would never forgive us. She'd rather die then have you hurt."

"Andrew's staying." Xander tried to help.

"What? No, I'm not! I want to help!" Andrew argued back.

"You have to stay here with Dawn. If we fail they may come after her while we're away! You have to protect her."

"But I don't need protection!"

"You need someone with a driver's license." Xander argued back.

"But..." They both tried to argue.

"No. You're both staying here!"

"Arrge!" Dawn growled before stamping over to a nearby chair and flapping down with her arms crossed.

Andrew pouted at Xander for a moment but followed Dawn and sat down beside her.

"We're moving out." Riley said to us.

I paused to look at Dawn and Andrew. Both looked sulky and, in Dawn's case, mad. Xander and me piled into the jeep and we started toward the desert.

"This has been one hell of a day, huh?"

"We've faced Master Vampires, Angelus, a giant snake, a cyborg, a Hell God, me, the First of all that is Evil, and stopped the world from ending at least 10 times. Now we face an evil organization that wants to rule the world. Our life would make an interesting T.V. show." I said back.

We rode in silence the rest of the way. We stopped about two miles away from the base and hiked the rest of the way. We stopped on a ridge the overlooked the base. None of the Initiative made a sound. The General motioned for one squad to move one way and another to move the other way. I followed the first while Xander went in the second. Spike had disappeared as soon as we got out of the jeep. Kennedy, Faith and Conner were in the third group.

My squad moved toward the side of the compound. We stopped at small circuit box. One of the men in front pulled out a laptop and plugged a small cord into the box. He typed something and the box sparked some. He nodded to the man beside him. The other man crept to the fence and, using clippers, started cutting a hole in the fence.

We silently crept through the hole and hide behind a building as a guard walked by. A sudden rush of cold rushed through my body and I sensed death. I looked up on the ridge and saw nothing. I reached my mind out to Faith and Conner but there was nothing. They were dead. It was the only explanation. But Kennedy was still alive. They had captured her.

This was a trap.

Just as this thought reached my mind alarms were set off and searchlights blinded me.

'Xander! It's a trap!' I yelled at him through my mind.

Over the sirens I could just barely hear him warn the others. The U.M. started to surround us. The Initiative boys pulled out their guns and started firing. I quickly hid behind a random humvee that was parked nearby. I quickly searched the compound for Buffy. She wasn't here. I searched for Spike. He was inside! The first building!

Dodging the soldiers and bullets, I followed Spike's aura into the first building. I ran through the blaring white and steel halls, screaming for him. I turned a corner and was knocked down by Spike. The bleach blonde vampire didn't stop.

"Come on!" He growled, dragging me to my feet and dragging me through the halls. "They're taking Buffy away!" He explained shortly.

My mind was searching for Andrew and Dawn. I found them halfway to the desert. Dawn had talked Andrew into coming anyway.

'Dawn! STOP!' I screamed at her. I felt her jump is surprise.

"W-willow?"

'It was a trap. Faith and Conner are dead. I want you an Andrew to keep going. Go to L.A. and tell Angel what's happened. He'll protect you.'

"What about Buffy?"

'We're looking for her…'

"And Xander?" I heard Andrew ask.

'… I-I don't know…' I quickly searched and found that Xander had managed to get to a jeep with Riley. He was hurt but not seriously. 'He's been shot in the arm but that's all. I'll tell him where you are. Now go!'

I had just cut the connection when Spike suddenly came to a stop. I looked up to see Boris standing there with a dozen of the U.M. beside him. The purple haired made had changed into a dark green coat and now had black, red-eyed goggles covering his face. He was also holding a crossbow.

"Oh, what a surprise to see you here." He smirked and raised the crossbow, shooting it at Spike.

"INFERNIA!" I cried, pointing my fingers at the arrow, which burst into ash before it could hit Spike.

The U.M. stared wide-eyed. Spike wasted no time in jumping on the closest U.M. and breaking his neck with a quick twist of his wrists. I used a more non-killing method. I said a spell that blasted any attacker twenty feet back and knocked them unconscious.

"Come on, Red!" Spike growled, taking off toward the exit.

I started to follow when I felt someone grab me form behind and a sharp pain in the back of my neck. I struggled in the arms that held me but my strength was quickly fading.

"Not so fast, Willow." Boris whispered in my ear. "We're just getting started."

I woke up in a cell chained to a lumpy cot. I moved my head to see more but I stopped as I felt white-hot needles being driven into my brain. I rested for a moment and tried to find my friends. Xander and Riley were alive and heading to L.A. where Dawn, Andrew, and Angel waited. Spike was in their trunk. Kennedy was in the other building but Buffy wasn't here. And Faith and Conner were dead.

"I see you're awake."

I groaned at the voice.

"Don't worry. The drugs will where off soon. But then again, as soon as they do we'll have to drug you again."

"What do you want." My voice croaked.

"You already know that."

"I'm not a slayer."

"All of our sources tell us different. Your energy levels are higher than any normal human. They're even higher than the first slayer's. That tells us that you're a slayer." Boris loomed over me, the blasted goggles over the top half of the hated face.

"You're wrong. I'm not a slayer."

"Well, it wouldn't matter at this point. Even if you turn out to be telling the truth, Biovolt will proceed as planned. With someone of your energy levels, you may be better than a slayer."

"Where's Buffy?"

"The blonde? She's already in our main Labs. A place you will be soon enough." He smirked. "I believe you may be glad to know that she is now expecting."

"Bastard."

"Yes, well, I'm the bastard that decides what happens to you. The organization I work for would rather test you and the other before we execute the plan."

"The other?"

"The one named Kennedy. As we captured her, her levels sky rocketed."

'Oh, no. She became the Slayer that replaced Faith.' I winced but, fortunately, Boris didn't comment on it.

"Biovolt wants to know why your levels are different and why your friend's changed."

"You stole all of that information from the Initiative and the Council and you don't know." I felt a bitter laugh in my throat that refused to leave my mouth.

"Know what?"

"Do you really think I'll tell you?"

"No… but it was worth a try."

"I'm going to kill you for this."

"Oh? You're reduced to threatening me."

"I'm not threatening. I'm promising." I ignored the pain and looked him straight in the eye. "I always keep my promises." I felt my eyes go black for a moment before turning back to normal.

He looked taken back but he shook it off. He smiled mockingly.

"It's time for your testing."

The next 6 months were Hell. That was the only way to begin to describe the pain and torment I was put through. Everyday they would take me somewhere where they would stock needles in me, dunk me in tanks of chemicals until I almost drowned. I learned early on that the building I was in was protected against magic, inside or out, much to my surprise considering Boris' obvious lack of knowledge about magic. No locater spell could pick it up and no spell would knock down its walls. I could still feel my friends' auras but I couldn't tell them I was still alive.

I felt helpless. Completely and utterly and I wanted to die. I stopped eating and drinking. I even refused sleep. I was determined to kill myself.

But on the first day of the sixth month something changed. I felt a new aura very close to me. I couldn't place it at first until I realized it was in me. I was pregnant. I was in shock at first but then the shock was replaced by joy. I was going to be a mother! I started eating and drinking again. I slept again. I didn't care what they did to me now. I was going to have this baby regardless of how it came to be.

On the seventh month, I felt a familiar aura in the building.

Dawn.

But Dawn wasn't a Slayer!

Kennedy was still alive. Buffy was still alive. Why did they have Dawn!

"Why do you have Dawn!" I screamed at Boris when he came to my cell.

"She's the Slayer's sister. That and her energy levels are different." He explained, quickly overcoming the shock that I knew this knowledge.

"She's only a child!"

"So?" He smirked. "You're point?"

"You're not going to get away with this."

"I already have."

Buffy's dead. I felt her die. She had given birth to her child three days earlier. It wasn't the birth that killed her. It was the bullet the U.M. shot into her. They burned her body so no evidence was left of what they had done to her. They took her child to some Abbey from what I understood. They were going to do this to all of us. To me, to Dawn, to Kennedy.

Boris has started coming to my cell on a daily bases. I think it's just to torment me.

"The girl's energies have changed." He told me the day after Buffy's death.

I didn't say anything.

"Biovolt has gone through with her earlier than originally planned."

Still I said nothing.

"Well, you're unusually quiet."

"Get out." I whispered harshly.

"Now, Willow, you're in no position to tell me what to do."

I hate him. I hate him and I'm going to kill him.

I felt my eyes go black and I felt the power coursing through me. I closed my eyes and tried to hold back the magic.

"Get. Out."

He laughed but he left. Now more than ever I wanted to fulfill my promise.

I have managed to hide the fact that I'm a witch from them for sometime but I'm starting to lose control. Today, Boris visited me again. He told me that Kennedy was moved to a different Lab and that Dawn was pregnant.

I lost control then.

The power that had been building up for the last few months finally managed to burst out. Not much but enough to rise suspicion. It was just a small power surge really. All breakable objects with a one-mile radius suddenly exploded but on the good, Boris has a few new scars from where the glass kept flying at him.

Too bad he wears those goggles constantly, I would have loved for the glass to gouge his eyes out.

It was a week after Buffy's death when Boris came again. He opened the door and shut it behind him, insuring it was locked, before turning to him. They always had me in some kind of restraint in case I decided to attack or they needed me still.

"What do you want." I asked coldly, glaring up at him through the lashes of my eyes.

"I've come to offer you a deal." He smirked, kneeling in front of me.

"I don't want it."

"Now, now, don't rush so." He tutted as if I were a child. "Hear it first… think it over. You're four months pregnant now, yes."

I glared at him.

"You already know what we do to the mother when the child is born." He smirked softly. "We will do it to you if you refuse my offer."

"Let me guess." I looked up sharply. "If I agree to do whatever sick twisted thought you have to me or my child, you'll let me live."

"Yes." He sat down on a stool across from me. "But think about it. Would you have your child grow up in a cold lab without ever knowing his mother? Or worse, hating you for abandoning him in such a cruel world." He smirked and leaned towards me. "I like you, Willow, and, as much as I hate to admit it, I want you to live through this."

I stared in indifference.

"Think of it. You will live and have your child. Your child will know his mother. Is what I ask such a small price to pay." He smirked and I felt sick, guessing what he could possibly want.

"Now, Willow," He started, seeing my look of disgust, "Be reasonable." He reached a hand to touch my face in a caress that I flinched away from. He raised and eyebrow but didn't pull his hand away, putting the leather gloved hand on my cheek. "Think of the ch…" He didn't finish as I sank my teeth into the hand when it came too close to my mouth.

"WRENCH!" He yelled, backhanding me with his injured hand. I fell to the side with the force, feeling blood fill my mouth. "Don't think I'll offer you this again." He growled softly before storming from the room.

I'm six months pregnant now. It's a boy, I can already tell. The Organization has started something new today. They put me into gas chamber and filled it with this gas. I blacked out shortly after and woke in my cell. They continued this treatment for a month.

Boris' visits were further and further between now and much colder than in the beginning. Now, when he comes to me after 'experiments' and to medicate me, he takes certain liberties that only strength my loathing of him.

"Soon, Willow, your child will be mine." He'd whisper in my ear as the drugs took effect. "Soon, you will regret rejecting my _considerate_ offer."

I woke up this morning to a sharp pain in my stomach. I thought it was nothing at first but then it came again. I was going into labor. I knew they were monitoring me so it was only a matter of time before they came in to get me. I started going through every unlocking spell I knew but since this place is covered with anti-magic spells none of them worked and I was afraid of forcing my power up incase it hurt my son.

What seemed like hours later, the doors opened and a handful of doctors came in. One filled a syringe and drugged me. I think they used twice as much as normal. Everything blurred almost instantly. Time sped up. Time stood still. Time stopped to exist. And I was lost in the midst of it all. I could still feel the pain of the birth but it seemed far away somehow.

Then I heard my son's cries.

The sound cleared my fogged mind enough so that words came to me.

"Please… Please let me see him…" I begged. I forced myself up onto my elbows, trying to see my newborn son. I caught a flash of aqua eyes before a blanket covered them. I started screaming and thrashing. They were taking my son away! THEY WERE TAKING MY SON AWAY!

I think I managed to seriously injure one or two of the doctors before I was sedated again.  
When I awoke I knew they had already taken my son to the Abbey. I could feel he was gone. I felt my anger and magic rising in my blood. It was driving back the drugs and clearing my mind.

"It didn't have to end this way, Willow." I looked to see Boris standing beside my bed, looking smug.

"Go to Hell, Boris."

"Willow, Willow, Willow." He faked sighed. "If you had just gone along with our plan willingly you'd still be with your son and I wouldn't have to do this." He held up a syringe filled with a neon blue liquid. This wasn't drugs, it was poison.

"I made a promise, Boris." I said as I summoned all of my magic. "And I never break a promise if I can help it."

My skin paled to dead white, my eyes and hair turned black, and electricity sparked at my fingertips. Boris stumbled back, shocked. He dropped the syringe and it broke on the floor, sending glass shards and poison on the ground.

I pushed my magic against the anti-magic spell. Whoever had cast it was strong but not strong enough. I broke through the spell and shattered the metal bonds that had held me to this bed for so long. Boris had sounded the alarm and within minutes the halls were littered with soldiers.

"Don't just stand there you idiots! Shoot her!" Boris yelled at them.

They opened fire on me but with a wave of my hand the bullet became butterflies. The tried again but this time I made to bullets turn in midair and they hit the shooters instead. I looked over all of the soldiers for Boris but the little weasel had disappeared.

I heard someone screaming.

Dawn.

I turned down the hall that the screaming had echoed from. I saw three soldiers leading Dawn away from my cell.

"Freeze." The soldiers stopped in their tracks, unable to move.

Dawn turned and saw me. She gasped and looked frightened. I couldn't blame her. The last time I was like this I almost killed her then tried to destroy the world.

"It's okay, Dawn. I'm in control not the magic."

"Willow. You're alive."

"Let's get out of here."

"What about Buffy!"

"She's dead." I said bluntly, not letting my emotions show while in this state.

"Kennedy?"

"I don't know where she is."

"Oh, God."

Took her arm and we made our way toward the exit. I had searched a soldier's mind so I knew where it was. Soon the iron doors where in sight.

"You're not going anywhere!" Boris stepped in front of us, blocking our way.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I said coldly.

With a sudden surge of power, I focused it around his neck; I pushed him against the wall and up it. He was stuck ten feet in the air choking to death. I got a certain thrill of joy as I watched his face flush, then pale, then start to turn blue…

"Willow."

I turned to look at Dawn who looked at me disapprovingly. Sighing in defeat, I let Boris drop to the ground. He was knocked unconscious on impact. I grabbed Dawn's arm and said a spell. We slowly faded away and reappeared in L.A. Andrew was the first to notice us. He jumped out of his seat, drawing Xander and Angel's attention, and ran over to us. Then all of the energy that I had used caught up with me and I collapsed in exhaustion.

I woke up to see Spike standing over me.

"Is it true?"

"What?" My mind still groggy from sleep.

"Buffy. Is it true?"

"Yes." I said softly, sadly.

He grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"Don't lie! IS SHE DEAD!"

"Spike." I heard Angel say in a warning tone.

Spike looked at me then at Angel. Sighing, he pushed past Angel and out the door.

"He's taking it pretty hard? Huh?"

"Yeah. I brought you some soup. Fred made it."

He handed me the bowl. I looked down at the liquid.

"Canned?"

"I think so."

"How's Dawn?"

"She's a little rattled but fine."

"Does she know she's pregnant?"

"She's already coming up with names."

I took a sip of the soup. I think it was suppose to be chicken noodle.

"What happened in there, Willow?"

I told him everything from the call to Giles to the trap to the experiments, to my son being taken away from me. He sat there and listened silently, only asking a few questions now and then. I was thankful for that. I had to get this off my chest.

"We'll find your son, we'll find Kennedy, and we'll find my grandson. I promise."

"What were you looking for that night we were kidnapped?"

"I had a feeling Wolfram and Hart were apart of it."

"Were they?"

"Yes. The owner of Biovolt is one of their clients."

"What did you do?"

"Set the building on fire."

"Angel."

"I hit the fire alarm before I left." He shrugged, but smirked.

Dawn's in labor. She's a month early and we can't go to a hospital. We were starting to panic. Lorne, Angel's demon friend, said he knew a demon hospital that treated humans as well. For lack of a better choice, we agreed. We laid Dawn out in the back seat of Angel's car, her head in my lap, and drove to the hospital.

The hospital was under an old warehouse in a deserted street. The hospital was mostly empty expect for a few drunk demons who had gotten into a bar fight. A furry purple demon with a lion-like tail and too much glitter makeup came over to us and lead us to a room.

"Okay, Dear, just lay down on the bed and relax." She soothed, a soft, comforting purr coming from her throat.

She turned to Angel to ask him some questions.

"She's early?"

"Yes."

"By how much?"

"A month."

The demon nodded.

"We might have to do a quick spell. It'll age the baby one month. She still has two hours before her baby's born so it would be best to do the spell now."

"Will it hurt the baby?"

"No. Not at all." She promised.

"Dawn?" Angel turned to her, asking her consent.

"Yes. Do it." She said in between gasps. "Bryan will have a better chance that way."

"Bryan? That's a lovely name, Dear." The demon said, smiling at the girl. "I'll go get the supplies."

"How do you know it's a boy?" Andrew asked.

"A mother knows." I answered for her.

A few moments later the demon was back. She made a circle of salt around the bed and put five candles around the circle. One to the north, one to the east, one to the west, one to the southeast, and the last one to the southwest. She then chanted a few words while holding a bottle of rose water. She then poured the water onto Dawn's swollen belly. Dawn groaned but otherwise she didn't seem to hurt her.

"It's done. By the time he's born he should be a month older than he is now."

"Thank you."

For the next two hours we waited. Dawn's gasps turned to screams and we kept trying to get her to do her breathing.

"Come on, Dawn! Hoo hoo hee. Hoo hoo hee."

"STUFF IT, XANDER!"

"Alright, Babydoll," Lorne said, "Try this. Doe Re Mi Fa So La Ti Doe"

"I'LL DOE RE YOU IN A MINUTE!"

"Move aside, please." The demon was back. "Okay, it's time to push, Dear." She repositioned Dawn's legs so she had better access. "Now, when I say push, you do just that."

Andrew started to look green and ran out to the bathroom, Xander followed, saying he wanted to check on him but he had started to look green too. I sat beside Dawn, holding her hand, whispering encouragement.

Soon the room was filled with the cries of a newborn baby. The demon gently wrapped Bryan in a fluffy white blanket and handed him to Dawn. Bryan looked up at his mother with wide lavender eyes.

"He's beautiful, Dawn." I whispered to her, looking at the tiny infant.

Fred and Gunn, who had his arm around Fred's waist, stood beside the bed looking down at the baby. Xander and Andrew came back in, looking embarrassed. Angel was talking to the demon who proceeded to give him instructions on how to care for the baby and new mother.

Bryan soon fell asleep. The demon said Dawn and Bryan could leave tomorrow and that she had sent for a human doctor to come and check on them both before they leave. We left her to talk to Dawn and explained the basics of caring for a newborn child.

Kennedy's dead. I felt her aura blink out early this morning. It had been two months since Bryan was born. I was trying another locator spell but that ended in a small explosion. Again. As soon as I felt Kennedy's aura blink out, I started sobbing. Xander had rushed over asking what was wrong but my voice caught in my throat. I think they knew though.

For the next three days I refused to eat. Not because I wanted to die but because I didn't think my stomach could handle it. Xander, Dawn, and even Fred were with me almost all the time so I wouldn't have to be alone.

Fred told me about her time in another dimension. Xander would add silly little side notes and bring up funny memories. Dawn would talk about all of the things teenagers talk about and let me hold and play with Bryan. In the end, it did help but it didn't make me feel better. Not really.

It's been six months since Bryan was born. We had moved to a small house been the desert. The Angel crew comes to visit often and Lorne every other weekend. We were happy. I was home schooling Dawn, Xander had gotten a job as a repairman, Andrew was, well, Andrew, Spike went back to Sunnydale to help drop the vampire population, and I was getting closer to finding a spell that would lead me to my own son. If it works then I would be able to find the other lost children.

I was watching the sunset while bouncing Bryan in my lap. He grabbed a piece of my hair and pulled it.

"Ow."

Bryan giggled the way babies do, clapping his tiny, chubby hands.

"At least he doesn't throw food at you the way he does Xander." Dawn said, sitting beside me.

I handed her Bryan, who pulled on her hair too.

"He's going through the hair pulling stage, huh?"

"He tried to pull on Lorne's horn the other day." Dawn smiled.

"It's getting dark. And it's Bryan bedtime."

We went inside and turned on the lights. Dawn went into the nursery to rock Bryan to sleep. I went into the living room to see the news. I jumped up at I heard Dawn scream. I ran to the baby's room stopped at the door. In front of me was a sickly yellow demon. If reminded me of the Gnarl in a way only their limbs were longer and it had spikes all down it's back. Dawn was on the floor with an ugly gash on her forehead.

I raised my hand to say a spell but the demon shot a dart out of its mouth and it hit me in the neck. The poison worked almost instantly. I was on the floor before I even knew I was falling. The last thing I saw before I slipped into a coma was the demon picking up Bryan, who was crying for Dawn, and disappeared.

That's the end of the edited version of the first chapter! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Buffy or Angel.

Pain.

A blinding pain.

Tala slowly opened his eyes and looked up into the mirror. Blood ran down his cheeks from his eyes and nose, drawing designs on his pale cheeks before the drops made swirls of red in the running water of the sink. The dark red stood out vividly against the pale cream-colored skin. There was a buzzing in his head that pounded in his skull, attempting to deafen him.

His eyes were black.

Again.

He blinked and groaned loudly as another wave of pain crashed through his skull, jarring him and making him wince his eyes closed. His slender hands gripped the marble of the sink in an attempt to channel that pain somewhere else.

"Tala." He heard someone call him from outside the bathroom door.

Tala opened his eyes again and looked at the bottle he had set out when he had come into the bathroom. The doctors at Biovolt had spent 6 months worth of tests trying to find what was wrong with him and all their research had gave him was a pill that would only numb the pain.

He shook out two of the yellow and blue pills and popped them into his mouth. He cupped his hands to make a makeshift cup to swallow the bitter tasting pills.

"Tala!" The person started pounding on the door.

He groaned and looked back into the mirror. His eyes were slowly fading back to blue. He grabbed a handful of the brown paper, wet it in the running water, and cleaned the blood off his face. Satisfied that the blood was gone, he cut the water off. He straightened his back and took a deep calming breath and let it out.

Turning, he opened the door to come face to face with his team mates.

"We're on in five minutes." Spencer said, not bothering to look at him.

Tala nodded and looked down the hall towards the arena. He saw the BladeBreakers waiting at the front. He glared at the team who didn't notice them yet till Max turned and saw them.

"Hey!" Max yelled, waving at them.

The rest of them looked as well.

"HEY! TALA!" Tyson yelled, joining Max in waving.

Ray smiled uneasily at them, the battle with Bryan still fresh on his mind but he didn't want to seem impolite, Kenny looked uneasy, and Kai glared. The Demolition boys glared back.

"Are you the Russian team?"

They turned to see a tall woman with straight, navy blue hair, yellow eyes, and dressed in a black dress suit with white vertical pinstripes. She smiled at them with teeth so white Tala suspected that they were capped.

"Who are you?" The captain asked coldly, aqua eyes narrowed.

"I work for the company that insures Biovolt. My colleagues and I wish to speak with you. In private." The woman smiled.

"No thanks." Tala said, glaring at the woman.

The woman's smile faded into a scowl.

"That wasn't a request." Five people walked up behind her, all pale and wearing black.

The five, soft growls coming from them, moved around them and cornered the boys so fast they weren't sure they had seen them move.

"Now come." The woman smiled again, turning to go back down the hall.

One of the five pushed Tala forward. Tala growled and tried to punch the guy but the black clothed man grabbed his wrist in an almost bone-crushing embrace and lifted the redhead off his feet. Tala winced as the bones of his wrist rubbed together painfully. With a nod from the woman, the man dropped Tala unceremoniously onto the floor.

"Will you cooperate now?" The woman asked in mock-sweetness.

The team sneered at the woman but knew they had no choice. Bryan knelt to help Tala up who was cradling his hurt wrist scornfully.

"We're supposed to be in a beybattle in least than a minute. You won't get far with us." Ian growled.

"Don't worry." The woman smirked back. "That's taken care of."

The Russians looked confused for a moment before a loud explosion answered their unspoken question. The force of the blast knocked the humans forward as fire began to burn in the arena.

(Five minutes before)

The BladeBreakers looked out at the roaring crowd.

"The White Tigers are battling tomorrow." Ray said, as he looked around the arena. "They'll be facing the All Stars."

"The Majestics are advancing to the next round." Kenny said, looking up from the talkative laptop. "Look! Here they come now!"

"Yeah," Tyson said before waving toward the Europeans, "HEY! OVER HERE!"

Max turned when he heard a door shut behind him. He saw the Demolition Boys standing halfway down the hall.

"Hey!" He waved to the other team.

"What is it, Max?" Tyson asked, turning.

"It's the Demolition Boys."

"Oh, HEY! TALA!" Tyson yelled to the red head that only glared back.

The others looked as well. The other team glared back at them before turning to the lady behind them.

"Who's that?" Tyson wondered out loud.

"Who's who?" Oliver asked, coming up beside him.

"Hey, Oliver!" Max greeted.

"Hello, Max." Oliver greeted, smiling fondly at the blonde's enthusiasm.

"That was an awesome battle you guys gave."

"Aw, they were nothing." Enrique shrugged but he said it with a smug expression.

"Hey, guys." Ray said, frowning and still looking back at the Demolition Boys. "I think they're in trouble."

They looked back just as a burly man in black lifted Tala off the ground by his wrist before dropping him on the floor. They saw the Russian's glare up at the men and Ian said something as Bryan helped Tala to his feet. The black clad people started leading the Russian bladers down the hall.

The all looked at each other before Tyson started down the hall, the others followed silently.

Just then, an explosion shook the stadium, knocking them off their feet. The building was instantly filled with screams as the people in the audience rushed to escape the burning building; climbing over each other when need be.

The bladers jumped to their feet, turned and stared as flames engulfed half the arena. Plaster from the ceiling above them started to rain down as the building started to rumble. The beams that held the roof and big screen up started to groan as it weakened.

"GET DOWN!" Kai ordered, shoving Ray down as he dropped to the ground. Nano-seconds after Kai's warning, the groaning turned to a roar as the lumber snapped and the steel moaned under the pressure before snapping as well, sending the roof down into the stadium.

The Demolition Boys instinctively ducked as roar of the blast echoed through halls. The pale people surrounding them growled and pushed them forward.

"Get moving."

Bryan sneered and turned to face the one closes to him, a girl who looked around twenty with bleached blond hair and shoved her back. The girl stumble in surprise before backhanding him, sending him crashing into the wall. She stood over him, sneering hatefully down at him.

The other Russians looked shocked and looked at Bryan. Bryan slowly sat up. The right side of his face red from the smack and his lip split. He glowered at the woman and would have fought back if it hadn't been for Tala motioning against the idea.

The redhead helped Bryan to his feet, glaring at the people surrounding him and his team mates.

"Get going." The woman who had hit Bryan snapped coldly.

Dejectedly, the boys obeyed.

When the rumbling stopped, Kai slowly climbed through the rubble, helping Ray up as well. Slowly, the other bladers climbed through. He looked around as the dust covered teenagers started checking for injuries.

"Is anyone hurt?" Tyson asked, looking at his friends.

"I have a killer headache but other than that." Enrique said, helping Oliver who had been sheltered by Enrique's body.

They all had small cuts and bruises but nothing was broken. The entrance of the hall was blocked but the screaming could still be heard and the smoke from the flames were making its way through the rubble.

"We need to get out of here!" Kenny whimpered.

"This way." Kai said, easily taking control and started running down the hall, trusting the others to follow.

The Demolition Boys were lead outside; the light from the fire giving the surrounding alley an eerie yellow-orange tint. Five more of the black clothed people were waiting there. The boys were forced forward in front of the new people and safely encircled there.

The woman stopped and turned to the teens, a bright smile in place.

"You're probably wondering why you're here." The woman started, her face demonic in the firelight. "It's rather simple. You're evidence. Evidence that we feel we need to destroy."

"Evidence of what?" Tala sneered.

"Of our involvement with Biovolt, of course. We feel that they have become," She paused as if to find the right word, "expendable, and to keep up alliances with them would be bad for business." She smiled. "You understand."

"But why are we evidence?" Bryan growled.

"Oh, I think I can answer that." A deep voice from behind them said.

The woman whipped around to glare at the figure of a tall, muscled man in a black leather duster who walked out of the shadows.

"Angel." She snarled.

"Danielle." Angel said, smirking slightly, "Are you going to tell them or should I?" He motioned to the boys in fake politeness.

"Kill him!" She ordered, glaring at the black clad people.

The Demolition Boys stumbled back as the face of their captors contorted into an inhuman form. With cat like roars, the Black Clads leapt ten feet into the air towards Angel and started throwing kicks and punches. Angel easily dodged them. Five of the ten attackers fell back as the other five continued the fight. Two of the vampires charged at Angel but before they made contact with him, the vampires turned to dust. The dust cleared to reveal two sharp, wooden stakes protruding from under his sleeves.

"Kill them." The woman ordered the remaining five vampires who gladly closed in on the humans.The Demolition Boys readied their beyblades and launched. The beyblades spun at the vampires. Suddenly, the bits started glowing and slowly the bit-beast rose of the blade and shot into an amulet the woman was holding over her head.

"Now, Now," she mocked, "That's cheating. Besides," She said, tucking the amulet into her pocket "They belong to us to being with."

The vampires closed in on the now defenseless beybladers.

Angel was grabbed from behind, his arms pinned at his sides, and another vampire charged him from the front. Angel lifted off on the ground and kicked the vampire in the jaw. The vampire went down. Angel let his feet touch ground again only to use the strength in his legs to push himself on the ground with enough force to break the hold the other vampire had on him and flip behind the stunned vampire so that Angel had the other by the neck.

The Demolition Boys glared at the approaching vampires. The blonde vampire that had smacked Bryan smirked, showing off her fangs.

"Are the wittle humans afwaid of the big bad vampiwer." She mocked.

Tala looked around for some kind of weapon. Reaching behind him, he felt the top of a trashcan. Grabbing the lid, he hit the closest vampire, the one who had almost crushed his wrist, as hard as he could in the face. The vampire stumbled back. The other boys quickly followed their leader's example and started fighting off the vampires with the lids of the other trashcans and whatever else they could find.

The blonde vampire growled as she ducked as Bryan tried to hit again with his own trash lid. She quickly grabbed the pale boy's wrist before he could hit at her again and twisted it. Bryan gasped as he dropped the lid. The vampire smirked as her other hand wrapped around Bryan's neck, drawing him closer.

"Hey baby. Give Mama a taste." She whispered seductively in his ear before pulling his head back and biting roughly in his neck.

Angel heard a cry of pain.

Five of the remaining vampires had surrounded the teenagers and one was currently feed off the one with lavender colored hair. Angel blinked in recognition but before he fully remembered the vampire he had kicked earlier bit him on the leg. Gasping at the sudden pain, he turned vampire and snapped the neck of the vampire he was holding, who dusted, then pulled out a stake and dusted the ankle biter.

Kai and the other beybladers ran turned another corner in the maze of a hall.

"Are we lost?" Max asked as the turned yet another corner.

"No." Kai said sternly.

"It feels like we've been running for more the ten minutes!" Tyson gasped, casting a glance behind him.

"There's a door!" Max cried out, seeing the frame through the smoke.

"Thank god!" Oliver coughed.

They gathered at the door and Kai pushed down the bar but it refused to open. He growled and pushed harder, leaning against the wood to coax it open.

"It's jammed!" Johnny yelled, kicking a nearby trashcan in frustration.

"We can't go back." Enrique said looking back down the hall that was already golden colored from the slowly approaching flames.

"Stand back." Kai said, stepping away from the door.

He backed up a few steps before ramming the door with his shoulder. The door groaned with the impact but didn't open. Kai rammed it again, then a third time, until it gave on the forth. Kai motioned for the other bladers out the door, making sure everyone was out.

The bladers stumbled out of the burning building, gasping at the fresh air. They heard a sound to the left only to see the Demolition Boys surrounded by five figures dressed in black and one of the was biting Bryan's neck while the other four held the other Russians back. Bryan's face was a pained grimace while the other's was the vision of rage, especially their red haired captain who looked ready to tear the woman in front of him to shreds with his bare hands.

Kai rushed forward without hesitation and pulled the vampire off the light-haired Russian. Bryan took the opportunity to push the vampire further away. His hand instantly went to his throat, trying to stop the bleeding though he was already feeling the effects of severe blood loss.

The female vampire, furious at being interrupted mid meal, hit Kai away from her and grabbed Bryan around the neck while he was distracted and pulled him in front of herself using him as a shield.

"Let them go." Kai said, glaring at the five.

They turned their heads to face the two toned bluette. Max, Kenny, and Oliver screamed at the contorted features of the vampires' faces. The others, except Kai, gasped and backed away. Kai glared at the vampire, even though he was stunned, and stood his ground.

"Let them go." He ordered again.

"You heard him." Kai looked behind him to see a tall vampire in a leather duster stack a vampire before walking up to the beybladers.

"Fall back." Danielle said, looking from Angel to Kai. "This isn't over."

"Never is." Angel said back, turning back to human form.

The five vampires looked unsure as to what to do but, slowly, they backed away from the Russians to follow the woman out of the alley. The vampire that held Bryan growled and shoved him forward into Tala who caught the younger boy as he passed out. Angel turned to face the young man beside him, to ask if he and his friends were all right. Angel's eyes widened as he looked at Kai.

"Kai?" He whispered, almost to himself.

Kai looked up at him, glaring.

Angel turned to the Demolition Boys, remembering where he had seen the pale boy before. Currently, the red-haired boy had torn a strip of cloth from his disco like suit and was trying to stop the bleeding at his friend's neck. The other beybladers, careful to keep their distance from Angel, joined the Demolition Boys.

"Bryan?"

"Who are you?" Kai asked, glaring, stepping in between the teams and the vampire.

Angel blinked, looking at the teenager, surprised by the protectiveness he showed.

"Not important right now. Your friend needs help." Angel said, nodding toward vampire bite on Bryan's neck.

"Where's the nearest hospital?" Tala said, trying to get Bryan to wake but the blood lost had weakened him too much.

"We can't go to a hospital." Angel said, walking over to the Russians and picked up Bryan from Tala's arms. "Follow me, I'll take you somewhere safe."

"Hey!" Tala snapped, glaring at Angel. "Why should we trust you! You're one of them!"

"Quiet, Tala." Kai said, looking at Angel. "We can trust him."

"Fuck you, Kai! Your team mate isn't dying."

"Bryan isn't dying." Angel said, already walking down the long alleyway.

"How the Hell do you even know his name?"

"Are you coming?" Angel asked, looking over his shoulder at them.

"Hey! Angel!" They looked at the opening of the alley as a tall man ran down the to them. There was a eye patch over one eye.

"Oh, shit. What happened?"

"Wolfram and Hart. Sent ten vampires and a lawyer to kill them." Angel said before turning to the Demolition Boys. "You ride with me. Xander will take the others."

"Why are we going?" Oliver asked, still pale from the explosion and vampire sighting.

"Because all of you are now on their hit list."

Angel led the beybladers out of the alley. Xander ran ahead and opened the back door of a black convertible. Tala got into the back seat of the car. Angel laid Bryan down, his head on Tala's lap, and Ian on in with them, because he was the smallest, he could fit. Spencer rode in front with Angel.

"This way." Xander said, leading the BladerBreakers and Majestics to a dark blue van. "Don't touch anything in the back." he said, opening the back door.

They looked into van to see the walls lined with axes, swords, crossbows, daggers, with the occasional stake.

"Get in."

"Are you some kinda of serial killer?" Max asked, looking in.

"I have a very interesting line of work."

Please Review.


End file.
